ROMY
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: This takes place about a year after Apocalypse. It's my very first ROMY so please be gentle with me here. :D Read and enjoy. And please don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters in the X-Men Universe do not belong to me. They are property of Stan Lee, the creator of Marvel Comics, and the Disney Corporation. The only things that I own are the red spiral notebook in which this story was originally written in, the writing utensil(s) I used to write with and the laptop on which I typed this story up on.

A/N: This is my 1st attempt at a ROMY fic, so please be gentle w/ me here. Enjoy! :D

A/N2: BTW, this takes place about a year after Apocalypse.

~**Chapter**** 1**

It was a beautiful summer day and everyone was lounging around and playing in the swimming pool. Everyone that is, except for Rogue.

She never wanted to join the others when they went swimming for the very simple fact that she couldn't risk exposing too much skin and putting the others in harms way. One little touch and she could land them in a coma…or worse…

Instead, Rogue decided she would go for a walk. As she walked, Rogue made her way to a nearby park and sat down on a bench as she watched children running and playing, parents embracing their kids, and lovers kissing. Rogue took it all in and longed to one day be able to experience it all.

She was enjoying the serene sounds of birds chirping and children's laughter until she was brought back to reality by a gentle thud. Rogue looked down. A small ball had hit her leg, and then she noticed a little girl running toward her.

"Excuse me, miss!" The little girl exclaimed politely. "Have you seen my ball?"

Rogue smiled down at the girl and picked the ball up. "Ya mean this ball?" Then she gave it back to the girl.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yay! Thank you!" The girl threw her small arms around Rogue in the biggest hug she can muster.

Rogue was a little caught off guard to say the least. She awkwardly returned the hug. It was a short one. "You're very welcome, sweetie. Now, you be careful. Alright?"

"OK!" Cried the little girl as she ran back to her parents.

Rogue could swear she heard them say something along the lines of "freak" or "weirdo". It didn't matter to her anyway. She'd heard it all before. All the bigots would do was spout the same stuff over and over again. Rogue shook it off and let her mind drift to other things…

She thought back to the day she had her little adventure in New Orleans with Gambit. She had been thinking about that day since he slipped the Queen of Hearts card in her hand and uttered the words, _"You'll be fine, Cherie. You got people watchin' out for you."_

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that is he had just simply asked her for her assistance and been honest with her from the start, instead of resorting to kidnapping, she probably would have been more willing to go along with him.

A smile crossed her lips as memories of them walking along the streets of the French Quarter and eating at that small café right before they were attacked by the Rippers.

She was so caught up in her own world that she didn't even notice the familiar figure of Logan approaching her, then placing his hand on her shoulder, effectively scaring the shit out of her.

Rogue screamed as she grabbed the arm of her "attacker", and flipped him over her head. This caused him to land on his back with a hard THUD.

Only then did Rogue realize who had snuck up on her. "Oh mah gawd! Logan, Ah'm so sorry!" She kneeled down beside him to help him sit up.

"Hehe, nice to see you too, Stripes." Logan stood up, dusted himself off, and helped Rogue to her feet. "I came out here to tell you that dinner would be ready soon, so we should be heading back."

"Ah didn't realize Ah'd been out here so long."

"Yeah. You looked like you were lost in thought there, kid. You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Logan inquired.

Rogue looked down at her gloved hands as they made their way back to the mansion. "It was nothin' really…"

Logan knew it wasn't really "nothin'", but he decided to not push the matter any further; at least not for now…

A/N: Well, that was chapter 1 y'all. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I do hope to have the next one out some time soon. I do apologize for this chapter being so short. Working on making slightly longer chapters is definitely something I plan on doing. Well, you know the drill. Click the thing at the bottom of the page that says 'review'. I would greatly appreciate it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

To all my readers:

**Whitechocolate14 **- I have written other fanfics, most of which are incomplete; butt this is my first time writing a ROMY. I'm glad you like it. :D

**EvrAnge **– Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. :D

**Xhex-Atame-Snape **– I will be updating as often as I can.

**Wolf skater **– I love them too. 3

**Anonymous **– I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

A/N: I'm sorry for the two month delay in updating. I've been experiencing a little bit of writer's block. Here's the chapter y'all have been waiting for. :D

A/N2: To everyone reading this, it has come to my attention that this story needs a title change; and I agree. You are all welcome to send me your ideas in a review and the winning one will become the new title. You will get credit for it of course.

**Chapter2**

When Rogue and Logan stepped through the front doors of the Institute, the usual sights and sounds greeted them.

There were students running in and out of different rooms, loud chatter, and various noises coming from the kitchen as the last touches on dinner were being added. Rogue only prayed it wasn't Kitty's turn to do the cooking.

Logan and Rogue made their way to the dinning room. Dinner went as usual, and no one seemed to have gotten food poisoning.

After dinner, Rogue went up to her room to try and get some time to herself, and avoid the questioning she was sure to get from Logan. Or at least delay it some.

Rogue had just stepped out onto her balcony and leaned on the railing when a knock was heard at her door. The person on the other side didn't even wait for a response before entering the room.

Rogue let out a heavy sigh. She could tell it was Logan and she knew what he had come in for.

The two loners were silent for some time. Rogue was the one to speak first. "Hey."

"Hey." Logan said back.

Rogue sighed again. "Ah bet ya've noticed Ah haven't exactly been myself these past few days."

Logan chuckled. "That would be an understatement, Stripes. If today at the park isn't an indication of that, I don't know what is. Not to mention you've gotten sloppy in your training. Because of your inattention, Jaime is now out of commission for a few weeks with a fractured ankle. Just thought you'd like to know."

Rogue looked down at the ground below. "Ah hadn't noticed it had gotten that bad. Ah've just been reflectin' on all that's happened in the last year."

"Is there anything in particular you would like to talk about, Rogue?"

There was a lingering silence in the air as Rogue thought of what she was going to say next. She sighed before uttering the next few words. "Ah'm sure you remember the day Ah was taken to Louisiana."

Rogue could tell she struck a nerve by bringing this topic up. So, she continued talking to keep Logan from interjecting. "Well, earlier that day – right before school was to start – Kurt and Ah were havin' a bit of a discussion…Well, more of a heated argument really…It started bein' about why Ah had pushed Mystique off the cliff, then he asked me if Ah was really leavin' the X-Men… And at the time, Ah had considered it…Ah walked away from him and headed in the opposite direction of the school. That's when Gambit came along. He told me he had been watchin' me for some time and that he noticed that Ah was 'such an unhappy girl'. Can ya believe that jerk-off?"

Logan tensed up first at the mention of the New Orleans fiasco, then again when Gambit's name was uttered.

Rogue spoke again, "Ah tried to get away from him and even fight him off, but somehow Ah was overpowered. The next thing Ah know, Ah'm wakin' up in a boxcar on a train headed for N'Awleans. And, get this, my wrists and ankles have been tied up! And he's just sittin' there bein' his smug ass self playin' solitaire. Ah eventually get him to untie me, and we have a bit of a scuffle which results in the train almost gettin' blown to bits."

Logan's eyes widened at this revelation. "You almost blew up a train?" He asked in surprise.

Rogue shook her head. "**He **almost blew up the train."

Rogue told Logan about everything after their arrival in the French Quarter. Everything from the confrontation with the Rippers at the café, to rescuing Jean-Luc.

"So he used you to siphon information from his enemies on the location of his father." Said Logan, summing up what Rogue told him into one sentence.

"He had the right intentions. He wanted to save a man who, Ah was told, only used Gambit for his own personal gain. That doesn't sound like a lovin' father to me…It's…exactly what Mystique did to me…" Rogue said the last sentence in a whispered tone, but Logan heard her perfectly clear.

Rogue started speaking again. "After Ah stopped ya from turnin' Gambit into Cajun kabobs, he and Ah had a small chat and he told me that evrythin' would be alright and that there's people lookin' out for me."

Logan chuckled and smiled at his surrogate daughter. "Well, that's one thing I'll agree with that no good Cajun on. Ya do got people lookin' out for ya."

Rogue surprised Logan by uncharacteristically throwing her arms, which were covered by long sleeves, around his neck in a tight embrace. Logan awkwardly returned the hug.

"Thank you Logan for listenin' to me rant on all night. Ya don't know how good it feels to tell someone who won't 'ooh', 'aww' or squeal every two seconds."

"I'm here whenever you need me, Stripes. You know that. Now, it's late. DR session's in the morning. Get some sleep, kay?"

They pulled out of the hug and Logan gave Rogue a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Rogue made her way into the room and got ready for bed. She sat on her bed and pulled out an item from the drawer of her nightstand. It was a playing card. The Queen of Hearts to be exact. The very same card that had been given to her that night on the bayou. Of course, it had become worn on the edges in one year's time.

Rogue was so engrossed in what she was doing; she didn't notice Kitty had phased herself into their room. Not until the valley girl was right in front of her.

"Hey Rogue! What are you, like, looking at?"

Rogue jumped slightly from the sudden loudness of Kitty's voice. "Hey, Kit. It's not much. Just this old card Ah have."

Kitty watched Rogue and the almost fond way she looked at the card. "So, who, like gave that to you?"

Rogue patted a spot on the bed next to her, signaling for Kitty to sit down. Kitty did just that.

"Promise me ya won't tell." Rogue paused briefly for Kitty's reply. She received a nod from her preppy friend to continue. "Ah'm sure ya remember Ah was taken to N'Awleans by Gambit, right?"

Kitty nodded. "So, this has to do with Gambit?"

"It does, Kit. Before we left him there, he gave me this card." Rogue revealed the Queen of Hearts card to Kitty. "He said she's his 'Lucky Lady'."

Kitty smiled. "You like him." She said in a teasing voice.

Rogue's eyes grew wide. "And you're crazy! Ah do not like him!"

Kitty gave Rogue a look of skepticism. "Sure you don't."

"Just shut up, Kitty! We have a session with Logan in a few hours. Let's go to bed."

Kitty got off Rogue's bed, got into her pajamas and climbed into her own bed across the room.

Just outside the balcony window, crouched in a nearby tree, was a shadowed figure. What stood out in the darkness though, were a pair of glowing red eyes.

Rogue was unaware that the owner of the aforementioned eyes was watching her every move. He stayed in his spot until the lights in the room were turned off and both girls had closed their eyes and their breathing had become even.

Then, as fast as he had appeared, the shadowed figure left just as quickly and quietly into the night.

A/N: Well, that was chapter 3. I sure hope y'all enjoyed it. Keep your eyes peeled for our favorite Ragin' Cajun. He just might make an appearance in the next chapter who knows. I'll try my hardest to get that out as quickly as I can. As usual, click on the 'review' button and let me know what y'all think. :D


	3. Chapter 3

To all my readers:

**Wolf skater **– Thank you for your review. I'm glad you decided to help me in my quest for a story title.

For all those reading: Those wishing to help me out with my search for a story title can still submit their ideas in their reviews. Once I have found a title I like, I will let everyone know. :D

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. A lot has happened in 2 years that had to be taken care of. One of which was my the laptop (not the one I have now) that I had for 5 years crashed last year and I got the one I have now for my birthday from my dad. And I've rambled on long enough...I will let you lovely readers read this long awaited chapter.

**Chapter 3**

The next day started like the day before. DR session at the "ass crack of dawn"(1); as Rogue would affectionately call it, breakfast in the dinning room; which of course is never boring, and then everyone is free to do whatever they please.

Rogue told Logan she was going out and needed the keys to his bike.

"Tell me where you're going and I might hand you the keys."

"Ah need to get out for a while. Ah was thinkin' of checkin' out a new book store that just opened up."

Logan thought about it for a moment. "Alright, but be back by dinnertime." Logan agreed.

"Thank you, Logan. Ah'll see ya later." Rogue said as she dashed up stairs to grab her bag. Rogue then made her way back down, grabbed the keys from Logan and headed for the garage. But not before giving Logan a quick hug.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Stripes."

"Don't worry, Logan, Ah won't scratch her up too bad." The look Logan gave her made Rogue burst out laughing. "That was a joke! Ah promise t' be back by dinner time and Ah'll try not t' get into trouble." With those words, Rogue waved to Logan as she ran off to the garage where the bike was parked.

Rogue started up the vehicle and was speeding down the road in seconds. She arrived at her destination in no time.

Rogue entered the small bookshop and began browsing through all the different titles. What she didn't know was that she had a pair of eyes watching her every move. At least that's what she wanted her "stalker" to believe; Rogue was quite aware that she was being watched from afar the entire time.

"C'mon out. Ah know you're there."

As soon as she said this, out from behind a tall bookcase stepped none other than the red-eyed, card-throwing Cajun himself, Remy LeBeau.

"Bonjour, _cherie_. 'S _bon_ seenin' y' again." He said as he smirked.

"What are ya doin' here, Gambit?" Rogue asked, trying to hide her surprise. After all, she hadn't seen him in a little over a year.

"Last time Remy checked, chère, it wasn't illegal to walk into a bookstore." He said with a smirk.

"That may be the case, but it is illegal t' stalk people. What are ya doin' here, Cajun?"

"What, chère? Ya not happy t' see did Cajun?" Remy's smirk widened.

Rogue laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Swamp rat! Ah came here to get a new book, but it seems that has been ruined for me." Rogue made her way to the front of the store to leave.

"Now, now, _ma __chère_. No need to leave on Remy's account. He was just gonna ask if ya wanted to accompany him for lunch. Remy knows a quiet little café not far from here."

Rogue looked like she was deep in thought. "Ah really oughta be headin' back the institute soon."

Remy could tell she was lying. You don't become a master thief without learning other peoples' weaknesses, and Rogue was a terrible liar. "Sure ya can't spare just a li'l time wit' di Cajun?" 'Dat's it Remy, use the ol' guilt trip method. Works every time.' He thought to himself.

Rogue caved. "Ah guess Ah do have a FEW more hours to hang out. But if Ah'm late gettin' back, Logan will have your head for a trophy! And that's not a threat. That's a promise."

"Whatever ya say, _cherie_."

The pair made their way to the front of the bookstore where Rogue paid for her books. After exiting the store, Remy led Rogue to the aforementioned café.

Upon their arrival at the cozy eatery, Remy instructed their server to seat them in their outside patio area, where they were promptly asked for their drink orders.

Rogue and Remy received their drinks and were getting ready to place their food orders when the tranquil atmosphere of the place was interrupted by a very familiar snarl…

A/N: I am SOOO glad to have gotten this chapter finished. You can thank my husband for giving me the creative nudge I needed. I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get the next one out a lot sooner than I did this one. It's in the works as you read this. Keep a look out. :D


End file.
